


It's Always Been About You

by mintycarrots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oneshot, POV Oikawa Tooru, Self-Indulgent, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Texting, but they're still in hs idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycarrots/pseuds/mintycarrots
Summary: Every time Tooru had envisioned meeting his soulmate, it was a confession of love, filled with tears of happiness and a lot of making out. It would be a faceless petite girl that would support Tooru in whatever he chose to pursue and would understand when Tooru prioritized volleyball over all else.It was never a boy on the rival team.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 17
Kudos: 342
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	It's Always Been About You

Tooru has had a soul mark for nearly 4 years now. It looked a bit like a tattoo, and was about the size and length of his pinkie. A pair of wings right over his heart. The black mark stood out against his pale skin.

It reminded Tooru of the shrimp when he first watched the ginger soar through the air. 

_I swear to god if that shrimp ends up being my soulmate-_ he had thought to himself. 

When he was 14, Tooru was sure that his soulmate would be Iwa-chan, who was _basically_ flying as he hit every one of Tooru’s tosses perfectly. 

It was because of him, Tooru won the Best Setter Award later on.

But as he was staring at Shrimpy in disbelief as the boy landed, he spotted a black mark encompassing his ankle. The sun. An exact replica of Tobio’s. 

Of course, that much was obvious, from the connection they had, even if their relationship was rocky.

Tooru wanted that. 

“Iwa-chan did you see that??” He seethed, kicking a locker, “Tobio-chan just… COMES IN! And he messes everything up! Next time he’s going to bow down and _cry_ in my presence.”

“You were the one ‘coming in,'” Iwaizumi frowned, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, “You’re still better than he is. There was barely any time left in the set.”

“But am I? It’s been 2 years, Iwa-chan, 2 years! And look what he’s done!” Tooru growled, slamming the door of the club room shut and locking it. 

“And look what _we’ve_ done. You came in when they were basically at match point and racked up the service aces.”

“I did do that, didn’t I? You’re right, Iwa-chan! I can get better! I will be the best and slam that brat’s head into the ground!”

Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head, “Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan! So mean, you know your soulmate’s never going to love an ugly brute like you!”

“Oh, like they’d fall for your trashy personality instead?”

“Well at least I have my looks! I bet my soulmate is 10 times prettier than yours!”

“Keep on dreaming,” he scoffed. His best friend was so rude, Tooru should invest in some better ones. Maybe Makki would be willing to fill the role.

* * *

When Seijoh faced off against Karasuno at the InterHigh prelims, Tooru was ready to shove dirt up Tobio’s ass and then make him eat it. And he was doing exactly that.

Until... a 3rd year setter subbed him out and started to beat up all his teammates. He didn’t seem like much, probably kicked from the setter position when Tobio joined and is only here since Tobio was being so suck-y.

Average height and build, but a bright smile and striking grey hair. A small mole under the right eye. Brown, he discovered as their eyes met through the net. 

Funny, how it was just a couple meters away seemed like worlds just because of a net. 

Something about his presence seemed to… brighten up the other team. Tooru glanced to his left to see Iwa-chan noting the same things. 

Karasuno attacked with a new found strength, and slowly pushed back against Aobajohsai’s crushing hold. Tooru scowled. 

Mr. Refreshing, for lack of a better name, was a good setter. He obviously worked hard and put his hours in, but paled considerably next to Tobio, no wonder he was booted. His tosses were standard and safe, but not even setting was his strong point.

The boy predicted a majority of their plays before _Tooru_ even knew what to do.

Shrimpy jumped forward to block Mattsun’s spike in center. 

He switched places with Glasses to block _another_ spike. 

Tooru wanted nothing more than to grind this guy’s bones to dust when they blocked Iwa-chan.

“What happened to our ace, Iwa-chan?” Tooru mocked. Iwaizumi flicked his forehead.

“Shut it, Oikawa.”

“Mr. Refreshing over there seems to have magic powers…” Tooru grumbled to himself as he prepared for a serve. He blinked as it came to him. Fucking damn it- the asshole was targeting him!

He growled as he passed it to Mattsun for a set. They lost the point. 

Mr. Refreshing, round 2. 

He did it again. _Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me,_ Tooru thought to himself, _but third times the charm._

He was probably mixing sayings. Either way, he made Watari receive the third serve before letting Makki spike it, winning back a point. 

Tooru’s gaze drew back to the grey haired boy - that could not be natural - and watched as he was subbed out for Tobio. Their libero, Nishinoya Yu (best libero from Chidoriyama) high fived Shrimpy as he rotated back onto the court.

He sucked in a breath and exchanged a look with Iwaizumi. They needed to do something about that freak quick, and they needed to do it fast.

Read blocking seemed to be their best bet, and to keep a blocker on Shrimpy at all times. He seemed to just be blindly spiking at full power, no clue as to where the ball was even going or what he was doing. 

Tobio was a dumbass and so was he. Maybe even more so. 

Of course the team filled with gorgeous smart people won over the Clipped Crows.

Tooru smiled down at Tobio, who dove to the ground. He may be good, but Tooru was better.

When they were in the locker rooms, Tooru watched Shrimpy console Tobio as he shook. Whether from anger or from tears, he couldn’t be sure. Probably the former, with his temper. 

“Stop being an asshole,” Iwaizumi muttered. He whipped around to face his friend.

“I am not! I’m just… studying their behavior!”

“You’re just mad because you’re single.”

“Stop being so mean to me, Iwa-chan! Is this because you kept getting blocked?” Tooru whined. He pulled off his jersey and his hand automatically came up to trace the tattoo on his chest. His gaze swept across the locker room and he narrowed his eyes at Mr. Refreshing.

He had a slight frown on his face as he talked to their captain. He turned to meet eyes with Tooru and smirked.

He scowled.

Tooru turned and pulled on his shirt, stuffing his clothes into his bag.

“Let’s go, Iwa-chan! We have more games to prepare for, after all!” He said loudly. Tobio glared at him as he put on his Aobajohsai jacket and strolled out. Tooru was very tempted to give Mr. Refreshing the bird over his shoulder.

As soon as they were out of sight Iwaizumi flicked him on the forehead again.

“Ow! What was that for??”

“For having a disgusting personality.”

“You’re the disgusting one!” 

* * *

Ushiwaka was the worst. 

* * *

At the Spring prelims, Tooru examined the match up sheet in front of them. If Karasuno won against Wakutani, then he would have another chance to wipe the floor with Tobio. That is, if Seijoh won against Date Tech.

They had it in the bag. 

Ushiwaka was going to go down, Seijoh was going to go to Nationals, and fucking _win._

Tooru was distracted by thoughts of Mr. Refreshing. Tobio, and Shrimpy, Tooru couldn’t really think when the Iron Wall of Date slammed together. 

Their fucking chant was playing on loop through his head, _GO GO LET’S GO LET’S GO DATEKO GO GO LET’S GO LET’S GO DATEKO GO GO LET’S GO LET’S-_

“Shut the fuck up, I can hear you chanting from here,” Iwaizumi muttered. Tooru winced as the crowd chanting behind them rang, _“OooOOooOooh Seijoh!”_

So annoying. 

They still won, unsurprisingly, and their tall white haired blocker glared at him as he grinned, shaking hands with their captain. He gave a cheery wave before turning around to grab his water bottle.

“Can you stop being an asshole for _two_ _seconds_ ,” Iwaizumi grumbled. Tooru watched his friend scan over the crowd, hand coming up to absentmindedly rub at the mark on the inside of his wrist. It was a wide ‘V’ shape, sort of like a boomerang. Iwa-chan’s mark was bigger than his own, spanning across his entire wrist and thicker. He tended to wear watches or bracelets to cover it up on school days, which Tooru found ridiculous.

_(“What’s the point of having a mark if you’re just going to cover it?!”_

_“Shut up, Shittykawa, what if I want to know them before dating them?”_

_“You’ll never find her this way, Iwa-chan. I’d walk around with my shirt off if I could!”_

_“You do enough of that as it is.”)_

“Do you want to watch Karasuno’s game? I think they’re in their final set.”

“Yeah, wait for me, I’m going to go get some snacks.”

Tooru did not, in fact, wait for him. He wandered over to the other gym, just in time to see Shrimpy jump up to hit a spike. He scrunched his nose at the sight. Tooru took a seat in the middle of the bleachers and watched the game. 

Were his contacts in? Probably. He searched through his bag and jammed his glasses onto his face. Life hack: wear glasses on top of your contacts to have super vision.

_Hinata Shoyo, number 10. First year. Amazing endurance and strength. Cross shots are alright, line shots suck. Insanely quick, and an excellent decoy. Very stupid._

He watched Karasuno set off a synchronized attack with Tobio in the center.

 _Kageyama Tobio, number 9. First year. Genius setter, can pinpoint and adjust to spiker’s needs (sadly, surprisingly, unfortunately). ‘King of the Court’, often selfish with the ball. Good overall player, and excellent serves. You’re welcome, by the way._

Their ace spiked the ball through a 2 person block, winning Karasuno another point.

_Azumane Asahi, number 3. Third year. Strong spikes, obviously, and good overall player. Receives and serves are alright, rarely sets. He likes his tosses close to the net. That’s not helpful, brain._

His mind drifted to their other setter, and a frown settled on his face. 

_Mr. Refreshing, Suga- something, number 2. Third year and vice captain. Second string setter. Good setter, but is overshadowed by Tobio. All of the third years are good overall players. Has strong and steady serves, good aim. Motivates teammates easily, and is an excellent judge of character. Most likely is the only one whose watched other teams play._

No, the captain must’ve done that. He was the captain, after all. Speaking of, 

_Sawamura Daichi, number 1. Third year and captain. Best receiver, with the exception of the libero. Very good at cross shots when spiking, but will generally leave it to the ace. Has a temper to rival Iwa-cha-_

“Dumbass,” Iwa-chan slapped his head and threw a few packets into his lap, “I told you to wait for me.”

Tooru squawked and ran a hand through his hair to fix it. He picked up the package and made a noise of delight.

“IWA-CHAN!” he yelled. Whoops, the audience glanced at him in alarm. Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head.

“Shut up!” 

“Sorry, sorry, but Iwa-chan! You brought me milk bread!!” Tooru exclaimed, leaping up to hug Iwaizumi, who was trying his best to shove away Tooru. 

“Just eat the damn bread.”

“Okay!’ Tooru turned his attention back to the game, where the ref was glaring at him. Maybe a bit too loud. He bit into it happily and not even their libero’s amazing receive could dampen his mood.

_Nishinoya Yu, number 4. Second year and libero. Perfected jump set from behind the line. Go to is the ace. Amazing reflexes. Won best libero award in middle school._

What if he went to Seijoh instead… 

Damn, he sounded like Ushiwaka. “yOU shOuld’vE gOnE tO shIrAtOrIzaAwA” yeah right, asshole. 

* * *

As much as Iwa-chan called _him_ an asshole, he was being a real asshole when he clapped Tooru on the shoulder.

“You’re buying us ramen if you miss.”

And then the whole _team_ started yelling out orders.

“All of you suck!” he whined.

He jumped, held his breath, and landed a service ace. 

Karasuno definitely got better between this match and their last. Tooru ordered Mattsun to stick to the shorty. They started off strong with a two point lead and Iwaizumi hit the net. 

“Shake it off,” they all chorused.

“YOU’RE AT MATCH POINT! GO FOR IT!” Mr. Refreshing screamed from the sideline. Tooru grimaced at the reminder. They’d have to lose this set.

Kyoutani was switched in. Their mystery card. 

It went to shit. They were winning. And then they weren’t. Kindaichi fumbled a serve and was shoved to the side, Mad Dog messed up his receives and overpowered his spikes, and when Mr. Refreshing switched in, a sense of foreboding washed over him. He glared at the new setter, who challenged him with a grin. _I hate you_. He served straight to Oikawa, who stepped to the side for Mattsun to receive. He jumped up to set for Iwaizumi, who shot a straight. 

“Nice kill, Iwa-chan!” Tooru called. 

Mr. Refreshing wasn’t subbing out Tobio.

He switched at the last moment and Tobio spiked the ball when the blockers followed Mr. Refreshing.

“ _Shit_ ,” Tooru hissed to himself. 

He got war flashbacks as Shrimpy jumped up to spike. Time seemed to slow down as Tooru watched the ginger’s eyes. _Move right._ He was aiming for Kindaichi’s right hand. _Move right._ Time sped up and Tooru lunged to the side, arms outstretched and- 

“YES!” Shrimpy cheered, jumping up to hug Tobio. Tooru froze, arms red where the ball hit his forearms. His ears rang as everyone cheered. 

“Th-thank you for the game,” they lined up and called. Iwaizumi and Kindaichi were crying. Tooru thumped Iwaizumi on the back as he passed.

“Pull it together.” 

They all shuffled into the locker rooms to change without a second glance at the celebrating team still on the court.

“Coach is treating us,” Makki mumbled into the deadly silence. 

“I’m going home,” Kunimi said swiftly, first one to change and to slam the locker room door shut behind him.

Karasuno would be playing Shiratorizawa tomorrow. Not Seijoh. Tooru stared at the Aobajohsai jacket gripped in his hands. He sat down on the bench in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. What went wrong? Mad Dog had started out rough but he fit right in in the last set. It wasn’t Makki, Mattsun, or Iwa-chan. They blocked, spiked, and received perfectly. It wasn’t Kindaichi, who had finally managed to hit Tooru’s toss right. It definitely wasn’t Kunimi, who pulled through in the last set when everyone had exhausted themselves. 

That left one person. _Tooru_ was the captain, who should’ve been calling the shots for them to block and to spike. _Tooru_ was the one who should’ve gotten that last spike. He had read it. Read it right, too, but he hadn’t moved.

“I’ll wait for you outside. Karasuno’s coming in,” Iwaizumi’s hand landed on Tooru’s shoulder for a moment before leaving the locker room. It was just him now, and his thoughts. 

“Alright,” he muttered to himself, “Get it together.”

Tooru rubbed at his damp eyes and straightened, pulling off his jersey. He inhaled through his nose and- no, that was a bad idea. It smelled like disgusting sweat and vaguely of vomit. He reached in the locker to pull his bag out. A turquoise shirt went on and he exchanged his shorts for longer track pants. 

He rested his head against the locker next to his open one, letting the metal cool his burning forehead.

The door banged open and excited chatter filled the locker room. 

“-did you see that one block Tsukishima made?? And th-” he turned his head to the side and tuned out the Karasuno team. Fuck, he was taking too long. Maybe they wouldn’t recognize him? 

Tooru chanced a glance at the other team, who was ignoring him. Shrimpy and Tobio were rounding up the back, both with proud smiles on their faces. Soulmates, huh? 

The wing spiker with the shaved head and the libero had both stripped off their jerseys and were waving them in the air and yelling. 

The blond middle blocker was watching Tooru and smirking. Couldn’t he just wallow in peace? Well… that would make him a hypocrite. The ace had also noticed him but was trying his hardest to act like he didn’t, looking everywhere but at Tooru. 

The duo had disappeared somewhere, along with some of their second string members. Where _did_ they go? No matter, Mr. Refreshing was talking to the captain with a huge grin on his face.

Tooru turned around, yanked on his Aobajohsai jacket, and slung his bag over his shoulder. The corner of his eye caught Mr. Refreshing pulling his jersey over his head and Tooru spun around to stare at his chest. 

The idiots stopped yelling and watched at Tooru. His eyes widened.

“Can I help you, Oikawa-san?” Mr. Refreshing asked, shirt still held in his hands. Tooru strode forward and clumsily shoved his glasses on his face, squinting at the tattoo on Mr. Refreshing’s chest. 

Right over his heart, a pair of wings.

“Hey,” the captain grabbed Tooru’s shoulder and shoved him away. The idiots both slid in front of Mr. Refreshing and crossed their arms, like they were bodyguards. 

“Y-you,” Tooru choked, pointing at the grey-haired boy.

“Uh, me?” 

He wrestled with the zipper of his jacket and cursed, pulling it off, hand caught in one of the sleeves.

“Dude, what are you-”

Tooru managed to throw down the shirt he just put on. Mr. Refreshing pushed past the now gaping idiots and his hand trembled as it reached up to hover over Tooru’s chest. A matching mark.

Every time Tooru had envisioned meeting his soulmate, it was a confession of love, filled with tears of happiness and a lot of making out. It would be a faceless petite girl that would support Tooru in whatever he chose to pursue and would understand when Tooru prioritized volleyball over all else.

It was never a boy on the rival team. 

“We’re…?” his voice trailed off. _Soulmates_ , Tooru’s mind supplied. Fuck fuck fuck. Why the fuck was his soulmate a boy?? Well, Tobio and Shrimpy were boys… but- no. 

“Um, I have to go- g-good luck?” Tooru grabbed his discarded shirt and jacket and ran. Iwaizumi, true to his word, was still outside.

“What’s up with you? Took a really long time,” he frowned. Tooru forced a smile on his face that didn’t match his rapidly beating heart. 

“N-nothing, Iwa-chan! Come on, I’m starving!” he started to shove Iwa-chan toward the door 

* * *

“Can I have some more noodles, sir?” Tooru called after finishing his bowl of ramen.

“Another??” Makki looked at him in disbelief.

“Shut up, Makki! I want to eat right now!” It was an excellent tactic, drowning his worries with food. The day was shitty enough as it was, not even making it to finals, but then he found his soulmate! Mr. Refreshing, of all people. 

“Thank you for the food,” they all called as they left the shop.

“We’ll see you later,” Mattsun said to the others as the 3rd years took their leave.

“Shit, shit!” Tooru hissed to himself.

“That’s his 53rd ‘shit’ today,” Mattsun narrated unhelpfully, “At least he’s not constipated.”

“He’s definitely a shitty guy,” Iwaizumi pitched in.

“Well, shit, I’m pissed off!” Tooru exclaimed. His friends were the _worst_ . He wrote up a pros and cons list in his head while the others made fun of Iwa-chan’s wrinkles. One on hand, he was cute, on the other, it was a he. Then again, he _had_ thought Iwa-chan would be his soulmate. 

Pro: cute. Con: rival team. Pro: observant. Con: observant. This chart really wasn’t helpful.

“Everyone was giving 120% of their effort today. We definitely could’ve made it to Nationals.”

* * *

When asked: “Are you going to the match tomorrow?” Tooru’s immediate reaction was: “Hell no! Never in a million years would I watch the match!” 

But here he was, at the top row of bleachers right next to the door. His hair was immaculate, and he looked really nice today with his jacket and glasses. He was leaning forward, nearly curled into a ball as he watched the game, practically hypnotised. 

No matter what the outcome was, Tooru would be frustrated. It was Karasuno versus Shiratorizawa, his 2 sworn enemies. At least, if Karasuno won, he could say that he’s played and beaten them before. Which put him on top of Shiratorizawa! On top of Ushiwaka! 

Tooru would be lying if he said it also wasn’t because of his… soulmate.

Receive set spike. Receive set spike. Receive set spike. 

Iwaizumi found Tooru.

“So you’re here too, huh?” he asked. Tooru jumped and spun in his seat to see Iwa-chan watching the game. They were still in the 1st set. “I thought you said you’d never be caught here in a million years?”

“...shut up.”

“Who’s winning?”

“Shiratorizawa.”

Iwaizumi hopped over the back of the row and took a seat, making sure to keep one between Tooru and himself. He pouted for a moment before turning back to the game. 

Receive. Set. Spike. Receive. Set. Spike. Karasuno was definitely not as confident as they were yesterday, every set was doubted for a second, and they hesitated before receiving.

Though he hadn’t even touched the court, Tooru couldn’t help it as his gaze was drawn to Mr. Refreshing… who was screaming at his teammates. He was barely being held within the box as he yelled at the captain.

“WHAT ARE YOU NERVOUS ABOUT? THE CAMERAS?? THE CROWD?! CALM DOWN!” his voice was enough to fill the entire court, and the captain held out a hand to stop him. 

“We- we’ll calm down! Stop yelling, Suga!” the captain then apologized to the ref, who was glaring at Mr. Refreshing. Tooru had to cover his mouth with his hand as he snorted.

“Somebody that’s even more worked up than the players managed to calm them down,” Tooru noted with a slight grin. The game continued, receive, set, spike. Receive, set, spike. 

“Oooh,” both of them winced as Glasses jumped up to block Ushiwaka’s spike. His fingers were blown back and he was quickly subbed out. 

_Ushijima Wakatoshi, number 1. Captain and ace of Shiratorizawa. Lefthanded, spikes are hard to set for and even harder to block. 3rd spiker in all of Japan, and one of the best all around. Serves are deadly accurate and very powerful, hard to receive._

_Tsukishima Kei, number 11. Middle blocker, excellent at read blocking and timing. Very tall. Insults everyone. Shaky receives and sets._

“I think he might’ve dislocated his pinkie,” Iwaizumi squinted as the blocker left the court. Probably to find the nurse if it really was dislocated.

“More of a reason to hate Ushiwaka!”

When Mr. Refreshing switched in, Tooru’s heart skipped a beat. He cringed every time the “Guess Monster” blocked all the spikes he tossed up. At least against Tobio, the blocker hesitated for a beat before leaping. 

_Tendou Satori, number 5. Third year, “Guess Monster” middle blocker. Does not read block, created his own technique, jumping based on a hunch. 99% of the time it’s right, is an excellent judge of character. Often makes players cry._

Despite his tosses missing its mark, Mr. Refreshing exchanged a small smile with the firetruck head. But even from the back of the stands, Tooru could see him growing more and more frustrated. 

“Out!” he called, stopping short of a flying receive. Shrimpy turned to see the ball dropping just outside the court. The blocker scowled and muttered something before turning away. 

“Good call,” Tooru muttered under his breath. When Tobio returned to the court, he couldn’t help the small pang of satisfaction as he dumped a ball over Guess Monster’s head. 

He smirked when the blocker went flying in the wrong direction, yelling, “I’VE MADE A MISTAAAKE” as he followed Shrimpy’s jump.

The game ended. Glasses _shut out_ Ushiwaka. _Shrimpy_ blocked Ushiwaka.

Tooru leaned back in his seat with wide eyes and he let out a loud breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself as the rest of the team ran onto the court. The third years were most definitely crying as they all hugged each other. Tooru softened at the sight.

What could’ve been. 

His joints popped as he stood up and stretched.

“Alright, let’s go home, Iwa-chan. I’d rather die than see the awards ceremony!’

“You really are shitty, Shittykawa.”

Something had Tooru hesitating as Iwaizumi walked into the parking lot. He came to a complete stop right next to Karasuno’s bus and Iwaizumi continued walking for a moment before turning with a questioning look on his face.

“Go on without me, I might catch up to you later. Don’t count on it though!” Tooru turned on his heel and ran back toward the gymnasium.

“Wait! Oikawa, where are you going?”

“Later, Iwa-chan!” he waved over his shoulder and when he threw open the door, Tooru could hear the end of the awards ceremony, accompanied by a thundering of applause. 

He chewed on his lip nervously as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to the locker room. 

Tooru jumped slightly when the door opened beside him. Glasses smirked at his reaction and reached up to put on his glasses. 

“Waiting for someone?”

“Something like that,” Tooru grumbled. That was a bit of a rude dismissal, but his hands were really cold right now and he couldn’t think of anything else. That was a lie, his hands were always cold.

“Have fun,” the blond waited until a kid with… dark green (?) hair stepped out and joined him. The pinch server with the jump float.

“Was that Oikawa? What’s he doing here? Do you think he’s here to-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

As they walked away, Tooru spotted matching bow and arrow marks at the base of their necks, peeking over the collar of their jackets. The words ‘ _Karasuno High School Volleyball Team’_ seemed to mock him from their backs. As if he needed a reminder.

“Oikawa?” the captain was the next out and Tooru stared at him. Sawamura stared back before opening the door again and calling “Suga!”. Right, his name wasn’t Mr. Refreshing. 

“Yeah, Daichi? Did Hinata- oh. Hello, Oikawa-san,” he was shoving a water bottle into his bag as he came out, and Mr. Refreshing straightened as soon as he spotted Tooru leaning against the wall.

He pushed himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms. Come on, he’s done this a million times before. Tooru several times, cutting himself off each and every time. He chewed on the inside of his mouth under Mr. Refreshing’s expectant gaze.

“Hello,” he decided on, bowing, “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

“Sugawara Koushi,” the other replied with an amused grin. Huh, Koushi, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Oikawa-san.”

“Likewise, uh-” Tooru switched back to chewing on his lip and watched Sugawara’s eyes follow the action. “Would you like to go out sometime?”

“You only want to date me now that we're going to Nationals?” 

“What? No, I-”

“I’m just teasing,” Sugawara cut him off with a slight grin, “I’d love to. Here, let me-” 

Tooru shoved a slip of paper with his email scrawled across it into Mr. Refreshing’s face. He seemed pleasantly surprised, that was good, right? He could feel the tip of his ears heating up. 

“I’ll email you,” he said, now smiling. He walked past Tooru and stopped walking. Sugawara turned around and reached up, pressing a kiss to Tooru’s cheek.

“See ya!” he left with a last look and a wave over his shoulder. 

Tooru has spoken a total of 24 words to his soulmate, and he already knew that he wanted the rest of his life to be spent with Sugawara. Granted, that’s literally what soulmates were for, but Tooru felt even before he found out, he was still drawn to Mr. Refreshing. 

That was a half-lie, he had kind of hated Mr. Refreshing, but he was still intrigued nonetheless.

And now? Now he had a date. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Tooru hissed to himself, pumping a fist in the air. 

He turned around and froze.

“...hey there?” There were two boys, both younger than him, and one of them looked _exactly_ like his Iwa-chan. The brunette waved awkwardly.

“Holy shit,” Tooru whispered to himself, he squinted at the boy, “Iwa-chan?? What happened to you? Why’s your hair so long? You’re so tiny. I saw you like 10 minutes ago what happened?!”

“Great King?” a voice squawked, Tooru turned to see Shrimpy looking very confused as he took in the sight, “Do… do you and Koji know each other?”

“Shouyou!” the boy looked very creeped out, “Uh… this guy just came up and-”

Tooru took in the other boy standing at his side.

“You’re meaning to tell me that they _aren’t_ mini Iwaizumi and mini Makki?? I call bullshit!” Tooru announced, taking a good look at the pair of them. There was no way. 

“Um- uh… Oi-Oikawa-san, these are my friends…”

“My name is Izumi… if that’s what you mean?”

Tooru took off his glasses, wiped them on his coat sleeve and put them back on. The two boys came back into focus. 

“Chibi-chan, you’re shitting me.”

“Um… guys, this is Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa-san, these are Sekimukai Koji, and Yukitaka Izumi. They were on the volleyball team with me in middle school.” 

“You mean the game where Kitaiichi destroyed you?” Tooru recalled. That was Shrimpy’s debut, wasn’t it? Too bad, his kouhai were much better than whatever school they were from. He scratched his jaw. The setter, maybe?

“You… know about that?”

“What are you doing here, Oikawa-san?” Tobio exited the room and the door swung shut behind him. He stood next to Shrimpy and crossed his arms. Tooru’s hand curled into a fist behind his back as Tobio glared at him. “And who doesn’t?”

“All games are recorded, didn’t you know that?” Hey, do you mind if I take a picture of you 2?”

“Um…”

“Thanks!” Tooru whipped out his phone and snapped a photo, “See you, Mini-Iwa, Mini-Makki!” 

He felt like skipping out of the building, but Tooru was above that. Kind of. No one could see if he was skipping in his neighborhood. Well, Miss Sato could, but she’s known him since he was 3, so she didn’t count. 

* * *

“Shouyou who the fuck was that.”

“Uh-”

* * *

Tooru opened his messaging app and tapped on the group chat they never used.

Me

_I FOUND MINI IWA CHAN AND MINI MAKKI!!!_

_Image.jpeg_

Sent: 4:16 

Iwa-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_Who tf are these kids_

_He looks nothing like me??_

Sent: 4:16 

Makki （￣へ￣）

_^_

_Oikawa prob terrorised some poor children lol_

Sent: 4:17

Mattsun ᕙ( ~ . ~ )ᕗ

_Idk man they kinda do…_

Sent: 4:17

Me

_I told you!!_

_And no Iwa chan!! I got their permission and everything! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o_

Sent 4:17

Iwa-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_Yeah right_

_Who are they again? And wtf were you doing after i left_

Sent 4:18

Me

_Theyre shrimpys friends_

Sent 4:18

Makki （￣へ￣）

_Excuse me what-_

Sent 4:19

Me

_Also you guys suck. Guess who has a date ー(￣～￣)ξ_

Sent 4:19

Iwa-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_Bullshit._

_What happened to all the ‘im saving myself for my beloved’ or whatever the fuck_

Sent 4:20

Me

_…_

Sent 4:20

Mattsun ᕙ( ~ . ~ )ᕗ

_No way_

Sent 4:20

Me

_Yeah about that-_

Sent 4:20

Iwa-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_No way._

_Who._

_Tell me._

Sent 4:21

Me

_If it goes well_

_Well, I’m home now and Im hungry, byyyeeeee (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ_

Sent 4:21

Makki （￣へ￣）

_More like (￣(oo)￣)ﾉ_

Sent 4:22

Mattsun ᕙ( ~ . ~ )ᕗ

_Lolol_

Sent 4:22

Me

_MEAN MEAN MEAN_

_ಠ╭╮ಠ_

Sent 4:22

Iwa-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_Youre not getting out of this that easily_

Sent 4:23

He threw his phone onto his desk and dove onto his bed, pulling the blanket over his head. Tooru had a _soulmate_. And one that didn’t hate him! Well, the second part was debatable. He thought back to the wings on Mr. Refreshing’s chest and his hand came up to trace his own. 

Matching marks. 

He thought back to his face, the grey hair, the brown eyes, and that beauty mark. Tooru wanted to-

“ _Let me in, asshole!_ ” Iwaizumi’s voice yelled, banging on the other side of the window. Tooru flinched and pulled the blanket off his head.

“Iwa-chan! Don’t do that!” he scolded as he slid the window to the side and pulled Iwaizumi into the room, “You’ll break my window, you brute!” 

“Who is it,” he demanded, slightly out of breath from climbing up to Tooru’s second floor bedroom. Tooru pouted before pressing the switch on the wall, flooding the room with light.

“You break into my house and then demand something from me? You’ll never get a girl at this rate, Iwa-chan,” Tooru avoided the question.

“You let me in, it’s not breaking in,” Iwaizumi huffed, “Now who is it?”

“Mr. Refreshing.”

The spiker looked at him blankly, “Who?”

“Karasuno’s setter.”

“Kageyama?? I thought he was paired with-”

“Ew! No, not Kageyama! The other one! The cute grey haired one!”

“I thought you hated him?”

“Well you thought wrong, Iwa-chan! I asked him out, and he was so in love with my good looks that he said yes!”

“I bet you cried.”

“No, I didn’t!”

Tooru’s phone buzzed. They both looked at it. Tooru lunged for the phone and unlocked it with his finger.

“Let me see!” 

“No! It’s mine!” he hissed, kicking Iwaizumi in the side. He tapped on the notification and eagerly scanned through the email. 

To: You

From: [ sugakou94@gmail.com ](mailto:sugakou94@gmail.com)

Subject: hey hey!

_Hey oikawa san! Text me: xxx-xxx-xxxx (´°ω°`)_

He stared at the message for a moment. Iwa-chan is very rude. He snatched the phone away from Tooru’s hands and read the message.

“Holy shit he really is your soulmate,” he muttered, tossing the phone back to Tooru, “He uses emoticons…”

“You thought I was lying?”

“No. Come on, I’m hungry,” Iwaizumi left Tooru’s room, like he hadn’t just climbed through the window. So why didn’t he come through the front door?? Tooru quickly saved the contact and sent off a text.

Me

_Suga-chan! It’s me, your fav!_

Sent: 5:02

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_Daichi? I didn’t know you texted!_

Sent 5:03

Me

_:O_

_・゜・(ノД`)_

Sent 5:03

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_ヾ(-_- )ゞ_

_When are you free?_

Sent: 5:03

Me

_Suga chan!! I’m supposed to be the one asking you out ( ≧Д≦)_

Sent 5:04

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_Alright, I’m free Friday evening_

_Pick me up?_

Sent 5:04

Me

_So forward Suga chan!_

_Address?_

Sent: 5:04

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡) shared his location_

Sent 5:05

Me

_Actually?_

_Suga chan you live right down the_ _street!! You’re right across from iwa chan!!_

Sent 5:05

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_So that’s who lives there…_

_He just snuck out of his house btw_

Sent 5:05

Me

_He came over to mine lol_

_You didn’t know? Didn’t you move in like 6 yrs ago?_

Sent 5:06

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_He was always out…_

_Im assuming w you (-︿-)_

Sent 5:06

Me

_Jealous, suga chan?_

_Why didnt you go to kitaiichi??_

Sent 5:06

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_Kitagawa first?_

_Missed the entrance exams_

_Besides, i wouldve never gotten into volleyball!_

Sent 5:07

Me

_໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७_

Sent 5:07

Tooru was about to type another text when Iwa-chan started yelling at him.

“STOP TEXTING AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOUR FOOD’S GETTING COLD!”

Tooru pouted as he sent a ‘gtg bye’ text and stumbled down the stairs, a grin on his lips. His mother raised her eyebrow at him as he took a seat next to Iwa-chan. He elbowed Tooru in the side and gave an obvious look toward his mother.

“I found my soulmate,” Tooru informed her. She looked pleasantly surprised at the revelation. 

“Really? Is it someone from volleyball? Who is it? Are they cute? Are they nice? Can I meet them?” she sent a barrage of questions as soon as the word ‘soulmate' left his lips.

“I’m going on a date with them on Friday, if it goes well I’ll introduce you.”

* * *

Rather than wait until after school, Tooru started to ask around if anyone knew any Karasuno students. 

“Hey, Kunimi! Kindaichi! Do you still talk to Tobio-chan? Do you know when Karas-”

“No, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi tugged on Kindaichi’s sleeve and left. Jeez, be a little more respectful to your senpai, would you? He pouted for a moment before straightening.

“Um… Oikawa senpai?” a girl waved and got his attention.

He grinned. Yes, he _is_ the senpai, thank you.

“Yes? What can I help you with?” Tooru hit her with the -I’m about to break your heart- grin. She blinked for a couple of moments and pink dusted her cheeks. _Wait, Tooru, don’t do that… you have a date. THAT’S WHY YOU’RE ASKING PEOPLE YOU MORON_. 

“I have a friend that goes to Karasuno. Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop!” she hid behind her hair in a hasty bow, “B-but I know that Karasuno High lets out at 3:45…”

“Really? Oh that’s awesome!” the bell rang. Damn, there went his lunch break, “Thanks so much, I owe you one! Ask me for anything!”

Alright, Aobajohsai let out at 3:15, which meant if Tooru stayed for the 2 hour practice but skipped individual, he should be able to make it to Karasuno just in time for their practice to let out. Assuming Sugawara didn’t stay for individual practice… he didn’t forget about their date, did he?

“Stop spacing out,” Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath, poking Tooru’s side with his pen, “I’m not giving you my notes.”

“Was that a pun I heard, Iwa-chan?”

“Oh my fucking- not everything is about aliens Oikawa!” 

“Excuse me.”

“Sorry, Sensei,” the two of them chorused. Tooru could hear Mattsun snickering at the back of the class. He brought his hand behind his back to flip him off. Tooru heard someone choke. Hopefully Mattsun.

* * *

“Focus, Oikawa!” their coach barked. He apologized but his eyes darted toward the clock hanging on the wall of the gymnasium. Iwaizumi threw a ball at him. 

When Coach gathered them for a rundown of today’s practice, Tooru tapped an erratic rhythm on his shorts. 

“Hey, Oikawa-san? Can you set some-”

“Sorry, I have plans, ask Yahaba-kun, bye!” he sped out and was first to push open the door to the locker room. Everything seemed to happen in the locker room, huh? 

Tooru scrubbed at his face. 

“You’ve never been this excited for a date before,” Iwaizumi noted from another shower head. 

“That’s because they’ve never been my _soulmate_ , Iwa-chan! Not that you would know,” Tooru taunted, lathering his head with shampoo. 

Iwaizumi hummed, “If you fuck this up I’m going to punch you.”

“Wha-” Tooru turned and saw Iwaizumi’s back. Rude, “Why would I fuck this up?!”

“I don’t know, Oikawa, why would you?”

“I hate it when you’re cryptic, Iwa-chan! You’re supposed to be the honest one!” 

“Don’t fuck this up, Shittykawa.”

“Fine!” Tooru huffed. He pouted while a million scenarios ran through his head and he squirted some conditioner into his hand. Damn it, Iwa-chan. What if Sugawara didn’t like him? Well… he hadn’t been the _nicest_ person. 

Tooru threw his bag onto the bench to find his uniform hanging in the back. 

“You’re not going home to change?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru shook his head.

“Nope! I‘m going to go surprise Suga-chan!”

“Alright. Don’t use an alien pick up line.” 

“Fuck you, Iwa-chan! I’m going to do exactly that and he’s going to fall for my charms!” 

“Ha!”

* * *

“Are you an alien? Because you’re out of this world!” Tooru said with a flirtatious wink and finger guns. Sugawara stared at him for a moment before doubling over and bursting out in laughter. Tooru quickly turned a strawberry red (no way he would look like a fucking tomato) and dropped his hands.

“S-sorry, Oikawa-san!” he gasped. Sawamura and the idiots were staring again, “Just- that was… that was _horrible_. And… finger guns?” 

“I’d like to see you do better,” Tooru grumbled under his breath, his lip jutted out in a small pout. Sugawara let out a few more giggles before composing himself. _That was really cute_. 

“Well, I would…” he trailed off and his eyes gleamed, bringing a small smile to Tooru’s face, “But I’d have to carefully planet first.”

His jaw dropped, “ _That was so fucking smooth_ ,” Tooru whispered in awe.

“I’m afraid that I can’t think of any right now, seeing as you’ve got me starstruck,” his wink was much less… dramatic, but it had even more of an effect on Tooru. His heart sped up and he felt giddy. _Is this what they mean in the stories?_ So much for calm and composed. “I guess you could call the effect you have on me… astronomical.”

“More like the effect _you_ have on _him_ ,” Glasses muttered as he walked past. His partner giggled like a demon. It was kind of terrifying and cute at the same time. 

“You- you win,” Tooru admitted defeat. 

“Thanks, can you wait for a couple of minutes? I need to shower and change.”

“Y-yup!” he turned away as unwanted images of Sugawara in the shower flashed through his mind. Maybe unwanted, Tooru hadn’t decided yet.

“ _Whipped_ ,” Nishinoya hissed at him as he and the other idiot passed. 

“Fuck off,” he muttered. 

“You’re on the crow’s ground now, Oikawa-san!” Sawamura chuckled before following after the morons. Tobio glared at him as Shrimpy shoved him towards the locker room.

“See you, Great King!”

Tooru milled around aimlessly, helping their ace pick up the balls and fold up the net.

“No one’s staying for individual practice?” he wondered aloud. Their coach overheard him and turned from where he was chatting with their supervising teacher. Did the supervising teacher actually sit in on practices?

“Oh, the kids have ah… plans,” the coach said with a slight chuckle. Plans? All 12 of them? Alright… Karasuno was _weird._

When Azumane disappeared into the locker room with the rest of them, Tooru walked laps around the court. There wasn’t really that much to do besides wait.

He tugged at his tie and grimaced. What made him think wearing his school uniform would be a good idea? It was also getting warmer, while it seemed like a good idea to put on a vest when it was 7 in the morning, it certainly wasn’t a good idea now, in the stuffy gym. He took off the blazer.

“Hey, sorry it took so long,” Sugawara approached him with a slight tinge of pink across his face.

“Ready to go?” Tooru gave the shorter boy a quick once over he was wearing just a white dress shirt with it’s sleeves rolled up with black pants. He had a bag slung over one shoulder and a black jacket folded over his arms, “That’s your school uniform?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s no tie?”

“Oh! No, we have military style jackets, so even if there were, we wouldn’t be able to see them.”

“Looks good.”

“Thanks, where’re we going?”

“The best place you’ll ever set foot in.”

“I don’t think you can beat the 24/7 convenience store.”

“I think you’ll find that it’s literally… out of this world.”

“...again?”

They stepped out of the gym and onto the path that led around the school to the parking lot.

“I should warn you, the entire team is trailing us.”

Tooru paused, “...the _entire_ team? Even Glasses?”

“Yes, even Tsukishima,” he laughed, “it was Kageyama-kun’s idea.”

“Fucking Tobio-chan…” he muttered under his breath. “Then let’s give them a show, shall we?”

Tooru offered Sugawara his arm, which he laughed at before looping his hand around it. He heard a distinct gasp followed by a “Hinata shut the fuck up”.

* * *

When Tooru had said ‘the best place you’ll ever set foot in’, he had meant a space themed restaurant that doubled as an arcade. He discovered Sugawara was _very_ competitive. Luckily, so was he. Soulmates, right? Perfectly compatible.

“You cheated,” Sugawara said in disbelief as Tooru gifted him with a stuffed cow, “those things are rigged, you _had_ to have cheated.”

“Do you really think so lowly of me, Suga-Chan?” Tooru pouted, “And after I just gave you a gift, too!”

“Well, not everyone’s affections can be bought,” Sugawara said mildly, flicking the cow’s ear, “it is a very nice cow, though.”

“Are you ready to get out of here? Noya-kun is about to get thrown out and Tobio-chan has been glaring at me from that hoop game since he’s gotten here,” he leans down to whisper into Sugawara’s ear. He watched Sawamura stiffen from the corner of his eye. 

Shrimpy challenged Tobio to yet another game, drawing his attention away from the couple and the green haired server coaxed Glasses into a racing game.

“One more time, I can’t let you beat me, now can I?” Sugawara grinned. 

It was moments like these that Tooru could understand why the soul mark was a pair of wings. There was practically a halo that flowed over Sugawara’s head when he smiled, and a pair of wings that sprouted when he jumped for joy. 

“The trick is to pick one in the middle, aim for the head, they’re the most circular so they’re easiest to get a grip on. Don’t go for the bodies,” Tooru advised. He watched Sugawara’s face, every minute detail. The chewing of the inside of his cheek, the flare of the nostrils when he was frustrated, the twitching of his eye as he was irritated.

A flash of triumph appeared over his face as a grin threatened to split his face open. A thump drew Tooru’s gaze away to see the plush Sugawara retrieved from the machine. He could feel his eyes lighting up at the sight.

It was an alien. Not like in the movies where they were grotesque and slimy, but like a clipart alien. Neon green with bulbous black eyes.

“You can have it,” Sugawara laughed, and Tooru received the prize like he was handling a newborn baby.

“I will treasure this for years to come,” he breathed. Tooru glanced down to catch the fond look on Sugawara’s face. 

His hand released its grip on the alien and cupped Sugawara’s face. “Now it seems, we’re at a deuce,” Tooru murmured. He leaned down and hovered over the other's mouth, searching Sugawara’s eyes for permission.

“Fucking hell,” he heard the other mutter, before their lips connected and Tooru kind of melted. _Well that’s new_. The hand cupping Sugawara’s face fell down to wrap around his waist and pull him flush against Tooru’s body. He had a slim figure, and would fit quite nicely under Tooru’s chin, he couldn’t help but notice.

The cow was set to the side and the alien was quick to follow. Sugawara’s hands played with the ends of Tooru’s hair. A sharp pain on his bottom lip had Tooru gasping, and Sugawara’s tongue slid in to explore Tooru’s mouth. _I take back everything I said about you being an angel_.

Tooru was flushed and panting when they parted, but Sugawara continued to kiss along his jawline.

“H-holy shit,” Tooru muttered into his ear, “Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

He didn’t give the other any time to respond, opting to press another one to his mouth instead. Sugawara separated them with a laugh and Tooru attempted chased after him.

“Just-" a peck on the cheek, "let-" the nose, "me-“ he growled. A loud cough cut him off.

“Oh! Suga! And is that you, Oikawa-san?” Sawamura’s voice was loud and purposefully trying to break them apart. Tooru felt lightheaded and needy. He groaned and pouted before straightening, keeping a hand wrapped around Sugawara’s waist.

“Hey, Sawamura-san! I thought you had plans after practice?”

“Oh, uh… I stopped by to grab some food because… because, uh, it’s my mom’s birthday?”

“Hey, Daichi. I didn’t see you around, is the rest of the team here?

“Yeah, it’s a coincidence! My mom _loves_ this place… the rest of the team? Oh, I don’t know. I’m… not here with them?”

Somebody _please_ get this man some acting lessons.

“Well… it was nice seeing you! And Suga… remember to… you have to wake up early tomorrow! Morning practice and all that! See you,” Sawamura practically bolted. 

“See you, Daichi! Wish your mom happy birthday from me!” Sugawara called after him. Tooru snickered quietly, resting his head on Suga’s shoulder. His head turned to listen to his pulse, quick and erratic. Much like his own.

“Let me walk you home,” it was more of a demand than a request.

“Oikawa-san… we live on the same street,” he laughed quietly, threading his fingers through Tooru’s hair. He disliked that name, _Oikawa-san,_ as if it was implying that they were nothing more than mere acquaintances. 

“All the more reason, then,” Tooru insisted. Sugawara (or was it Koushi now?) gave up without much of a fight and threaded their fingers together, making sure to grab their stuffed toys before walking out of the restaurant.

All in all, a pretty good date.

* * *

Me

_Suga-chan are we dating_

Sent 10:42

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_Hm we just wnet on a date and made out for 10 mins i wonder_

Sent 10:42

Me

_へ[ •́ ‸ •̀ ]ʋ_

_Suga channnnn will u be my boyf_

Sent 10:42

Suga chan (｡♥‿♥｡)

_Tsk tsk asking over text? Id rather you ask me in person ://_

_Yeah, lol. I’ll be the boyf to your_ _riends_

Sent 10:43

Me

_Look outside_

Sent 10:43

Tooru watched Sugawara look up from his bed to see Tooru perched on the window.

“Holy shit what the fuck are you doing?? Get in here before you fall,” he hissed as he slid open the window, “How’d you even get up here??”

“Your house has the same layout as Iwa-chan’s,” Tooru whispered back. He held up his phone, “Also, did you just make a musical theatre reference?”

“Did you just _get_ the musical theatre reference?” Sugawara grinned, “American Broadway is my guilty pleasure.”

“I mean.. It’s from Japan,” Tooru winked. That’s going to be stuck in his head for the next 2 days. It’s a grey, oblong pill… quantum nanotechnology CPU. 

“You’re a dork,” he snorted. 

“Shh, don’t say that too loudly, I still have a reputation to uphold.”

Sugawara made a vague motion toward his bed and Tooru happily hogged all his blankets. 

“Never pegged you as a theatre kid.”

“I’ll have you know my voice is that of an angel’s.”

“A pair of wings?” Sugawara hummed. He reached forward to press on a spot right above his heart, where his soul mark would be.

“Have you seen _The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals_? That shit is all about singing aliens.”

“Dor-” Tooru leaned forward to shut him up. 

“Don’t say that too loudly,” he said again. He kissed him again. Sugawara tasted like toothpaste. "Will you be, as you put it so eloquently, the 'boyf' to my 'riends'?"

"I'll have to think about it," he hummed. Sugawara laughed at Tooru's pout, "Yes. Of course, yes."

He pulled on Tooru’s shirt.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, my neck hurts,” he murmured. _Oh._ Tooru grinned before letting Sugawara shift and lay down. 

“You’re so short…” Tooru smiled fondly, “Better?”

“Mm, I can think of a few improvements,” he hummed, pulling Tooru down with him. 

“And here I was, thinking you were so innocent.”

“You never thought that.”

“You’re right, you’re right.”

“I always am.”

 _Soulmates, huh?_

_“As you travel life’s winding road, angels light the way and share the load.” -Unknown._

_Maybe Koushi could help him._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. so self indulgent. Also me avoiding online class lol  
> 2\. the planet pun was courtesy of my friend, Ray. You'll never see this but if you do, hey!  
> 3\. idk how they ended up as theatre kids but Oikawa is solely because of Starkid's TGWDLM, it's awesome, btw. Def recommend.  
> 4\. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Thanks :)
> 
> ps wtf i cannot think of a good title for this help-
> 
> Edit: I got a teeny bit obsessed w Shirabu and Semi and rewatched the Karasuno v Shiratorizawa game and holy shit the game through Oikawa's eyes here is so... bad. I messed up the entire timeline lol whoops.


End file.
